Talk:Jack Sparrow's compass
Obtaining the compass We have a problem! Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide says that Jack obtained the compass from Tia Dalma seven years prior to his receival of the Black Spot, four years after Barbossa's mutiny, but this excerpt from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom (Tia Dalma was not someone you spoke of lightly. Jack could feel the slight bump within the waistband of his britches where he always stored the compass she’d given him. But that, too, was something he never spoke of, much less revealed. In its own way, it, too, was a treasure.) proves that he already had the compass at least ten years before Barbossa's mutiny. So, what should we do now? -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, since it was never made clear in the films, with Tia Dalma saying "the compass you bartered from me..."(without stating a specific time), I say we should say how he first had possession of the compass is unknown. I mean, we don't have any evidence of other ways to fix this problem...so I think we can do what another Wiki(either Star Wars or Harry Potter) does: current info is the canonical info. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Just thought I'd put this on the record, I was able to listen to a bit of the audio commentary from The Curse of the Black Pearl, and Ted Elliott said that Jack had the compass prior to Barbossa's mutiny. Actual quote: :Ten years earlier, Jack showed up in Tortuga. He was captain of the Black Pearl, he was going after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. And he had the compass. Because remember, Gibbs says he gave up the bearings which meant he knew where it was and you can only know where it is if you already know where it is and so he had to have already had the compass. So yea, I guess the compass's appearance in The Price of Freedom can be considered canon. Someone probably made a boo-boo while writing that "Jack got it after the mutiny" The Visual Guide. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 13:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) 'How It Works' does not match Dead Man's Chest The current third paragraph of this article's history section, which claims to explain the compass' ability to locate people, explicitly contradicts the events in Dead Man's Chest. Elizabeth used the compass to locate the chest of Davy Jones, as was explicitly stated in the movie and talked about in the writers' commentary. Nowhere is there any statement or indication that she ever used it to find Will. In fact, it would have been folly to do so, as finding the Flying Dutchman would have resulted in an attack on the Black Pearl. Also, it states that the compass was malfunctioning because of Jack's fear of the kraken. The compass is twice shown to be malfunctioning before Jack finds out there really is a kraken, let alone that it's coming after him. For that matter, the film never shows or tells why the compass is malfunctioning, so any statement about why would be fan speculation. JediHistorian 07:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sack of Gold? Can we hold that he did in fact barter the compass with a sack of gold? I thought we werent using Disney Adventures and their comics after the whole Bucceneer's Heart fiasco? The Sailor 21:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, we cannot. Other than Disney Adventures, there is no other source saying how Jack bartered the compass. And no one said anything about not using the Disney Adventure comics. True, they might not be part of the "film canon", but they are part of the overall franchise, unless if there's proof that they didn't happen. The Buccaneer's Heart is considered non-canon because of Blackbeard's appearing as a "not-yet-dead human being" in On Stranger Tides. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Arlight, making sure. 22:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Origin? Mos probably PotC 5 will feature Atlantis, as I myself fear; maybe the compass will be 'revealed' to be from said place. It could be an interesting plot twist. :While some believe that Atlantis would be featured in P5, it is purely a rumor for now(as OST didn't end with anything foreshadowing an Atlantean adventure). As for the compass, all is known of its origins is that it came from a trade with Tia Dalma. Personally, I'd rather keep it that way...but that's just me. :And please remember to sign your posts. Thank you. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Retconned origin In Dead Men Tell No Tales, it's revealed Jack was given the compass by his dying Captain, instead of a barter from Tia Dalma. Should that be considered a retcon, and the details about Tia be removed from the history section? Along with the information about Laura Smith? I highly doubt it's the same compass anymore considering it somehow ended up in the ex-Captain of the Wicked Wench. Call me, Mr. Nirvana (talk) 19:44, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, we don't need to remove anything. It's possible Jack bartered the compass from Tia Dalma for his captain, or he simply lost the compass which was later recovered by the captain.--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 20:01, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :Fair enough, but what about the stuff about Laura Smith? Again, I highly doubt they're the same compass. Call me, Mr. Nirvana (talk) 20:04, June 1, 2017 (UTC)